List of Porky Pig cartoons
This is a list of cartoons in which Porky Pig has appeared: Cartoons # "I Haven't Got a Hat" # "Hollywood Capers" (silent cameo) # "Country Mouse" (silent cameo) # "Gold Diggers of '49" # "Plane Dippy" # "Alpine Antics" (silent) # "The Phantom Ship" (silent cameo) # "Boom Boom" # "The Blow Out" # "Westward Whoa" # "Fish Tales" # "Shanghaied Shipmates" # "Porky's Pet" # "Porky the Rain-Maker" # "Porky's Poultry Plant" # "Porky's Moving Day" # "Milk and Money" # "Little Beau Porky" # "The Village Smithy" # "Porky in the North Woods" # "Boulevardier from the Bronx" (silent cameo) # "Porky the Wrestler" # "Porky's Road Race" # "Picador Porky" # "Porky's Romance" # "Porky's Duck Hunt" # "Porky and Gabby" # "Porky's Building" # "Porky's Super Service" # "Porky's Badtime Story" # "Porky's Railroad" # "Get Rich Quick Porky" # "Porky's Garden" # "Rover's Rival" # "The Case of the Stuttering Pig" # "Porky's Double Trouble" # "Porky's Hero Agency" # "Porky's Poppa" # "Porky at the Crocadero" # "What Price Porky" # "Porky's Phoney Express" # "Porky's Five & Ten" # "Porky's Hare Hunt" # "Injun Trouble" # "Porky the Fireman" # "Porky's Party" # "Porky's Spring Planting" # "Porky & Daffy" # "Wholly Smoke" # "Porky in Wackyland" # "Porky's Naughty Nephew" # "Porky in Egypt" # "The Daffy Doc" # "Porky the Gob" # "The Lone Stranger and Porky" (silent) # "It's an Ill Wind" # "Porky's Tire Trouble" # "Porky's Movie Mystery" # "Chicken Jitters" # "Porky and Teabiscuit" # "Kristopher Kolumbus Jr." # "Polar Pals" # "Scalp Trouble" # "Old Glory" # "Wise Quacks" # "Hare-um Scare-um" (cameo on a "Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies" poster) # "Porky's Hotel" # "Jeepers Creepers" # "Naughty Neighbors" # "Pied Piper Porky" # "Porky the Giant Killer" # "The Film Fan" # "Porky's Last Stand" # "Africa Squeaks" # "Ali-Baba Bound" # "Pilgrim Porky" # "Slap Happy Pappy" # "Porky's Poor Fish" # "You Ought to Be in Pictures" # "The Chewin' Bruin" # "Porky's Baseball Broadcast" # "Patient Porky" # "Calling Dr. Porky" # "Prehistoric Porky" # "The Sour Puss" # "Porky's Hired Hand" # "The Timid Toreador" # "Porky's Snooze Reel" # "Porky's Bear Facts" # "Porky's Preview" # "Porky's Ant" # "A Coy Decoy" # "Porky's Prize Pony" # "Meet John Doughboy" (in the opening scene) # "We, the Animals - Squeak!" # "The Henpecked Duck" # "Notes to You" # "Robinson Crusoe Jr." # "Porky's Midnight Matinee" # "Porky's Pooch" # "Porky's Pastry Pirates" # "Who's Who in the Zoo" # "Porky's Cafe" # "My Favorite Duck" # "Any Bonds Today?" (N/A) # "Confusions of a Nutzy Spy" # "Yankee Doodle Daffy" # "Porky Pig's Feat" # "A Corny Concerto" (silent) # "An Itch in Time" (cameo on a comic book with Bugs Bunny in it) # "Tom Turk and Daffy" # "Tick Tock Tuckered" # "Swooner Crooner" # "Duck Soup to Nuts" # "Slightly Daffy" # "Brother Brat" # "Trap Happy Porky" # "Wagon Heels" # "Baby Bottleneck" # "Daffy Doodles" # "Kitty Kornered" # "The Great Piggy Bank Robbery" (silent cameo) # "Mouse Menace" # "One Meat Brawl" # "Little Orphan Airedale" # "Daffy Duck Slept Here" # "Nothing but the Tooth" # "The Pest That Came to Dinner" # "Riff Raffy Daffy" # "Scaredy Cat" # "Awful Orphan" # "Porky Chops" # "Paying the Piper" # "Daffy Duck Hunt" # "Curtain Razor" # "Often an Orphan" # "Dough for the Do-Do" # "Bye, Bye Bluebeard" # "Boobs in the Woods" # "The Scarlet Pumpernickel" # "An Egg Scramble" # "Golden Yeggs" # "The Ducksters" # "Dog Collared" # "The Wearing of the Grin" # "Drip-Along Daffy" # "The Prize Pest" # "Thumb Fun" # "Cracked Quack" # "Fool Coverage" # "Duck Dodgers in the 24½th Century" # "Claws for Alarm" # "My Little Duckaroo" # "Jumpin' Jupiter" # "Dime to Retire" # "Rocket Squad" # "Deduce, You Say" # "Boston Quackie" # "Robin Hood Daffy" # "China Jones" # "Daffy's Inn Trouble" # "Dumb Patrol" (silent cameo) # "Corn on the Cop" # "Mucho Locos" (silent stock footage) Post-Golden Age # "Duck Dodgers and the Return of the 24½th Century" # "Superior Duck" # "My Generation G...G... Gap" Category:Porky Pig Cartoons Category:Lists